Russain Roulette
by X-EmoXSiblings-X
Summary: Sakura is in love with Itachi, and he with her so at a party where she is to meet his friends she is pulled intoa game of russain roulette, will she live to see another sunrise? AU, T for character death..


_Russain roulette_

Sakura stared dumbly at the floor as she breathed in deep shuddering breaths as her thoughts scrambled themselves as she heard what they would be doing. _'__**Russian Roulette**__' . S_akura shot a quick glance towards the reason she was still here, Itachi Uchiha, they had started dating in secret a while ago and they had fallen madly and deeply in love with each other, which was why she'd agreed to come to his stupid party anyway!

_Take a breath, Take it deep,_

_Calm yourself, he says to me_

"_If you play, you play for keeps."_

She locked eyes with him as the gun was passed to someone else in the circle, his dark ebony eyes were comforting telling her not to worry he whispered to her "If you play you play for keeps you know?" I smile shakily and reply "I know" He holds my hand tightly as the shiny silver gun is slid in front of me.

_Take a gun, and count to three_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow_

_No time to think, my turn to go._

As I look at it myself with my own two eyes I feel my mind go into a lapse and a flash of pure terror flash across my face, without thinking I drop Itachi's hand and pick up the gun in my hands and just stare at it for a bit before placing it onto my lips.

_And you can see my heart Beating, _

_you can see it through my chest._

My heart nearly ricochets itself out of my ribcage as I think about what I'm doing, a few months ago I wouldn't have dared. _'__**A few months ago**__'_I reminded myself _'__**I didn't love Itachi Uchiha**__'._

_And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test, _

_so just pull the trigger._

And as her finger gently pressed down on the trigger she closed her lips around the barrel of the gun and fixed her eyes to the space in front of her, a stray tear worked it's way down her pale cheek leaving a watery trail behind itself.

_Say a prayer to yourself he says_

"_Close your eyes, sometimes it helps."._

She jumps as she feels a hand brush away the tear and a voice whisper in her ear "You know sometimes closing your eyes helps a lot." So she closes her feathery lashes and hides her frightened emerald eyes. As she pushes down on the trigger a breath of wind passes down her throat and she feels she could collapse from relief, but instead slides the gun towards her boyfriend. And mumbles to herself "Thank God."

_And then I get, a scary thought_

_That he's here means that he's never lost._

She watched nervously as her boyfriend places the gun to his temple without a care and squeezes the trigger, she looks around and realises no ones surprised that he's alive but her, Itachi had obviously never lost this game or he wouldn't be here next to her, she decided they'll talk about it later.

_And you can see my heart beating,_

_You can see it through my chest._

As someone tapped her on the shoulder Sakura turned around to come face to face with the barrel of a gun, jumping she acts like a frightened deer in the headlights for a while until she realises people are sniggering at her so she snatches the gun away and places it at her temple as Itachi did.

_And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger._

And although she acted cool and collected to the outsiders in the group, her and Itachi both knew she was terrified of what could happen, '**Great just what I need, a phobia of guns.**' but before she pulled the trigger a thought stopped her in her tracks.

_As my life flashes, before my eyes_

_I'm wondering, _

_will I ever see another sunrise?_

If she died, she would have think of the people who would be lost without her, Her mother would lose her first born, the very first child she brought into this world and she knew it would be too much for her mothers heart to take. And then came the name of the person who held her heart in his bare hands. Itachi if she died how could they watch the sun rise and set together on the Saturdays that they spent together?

_So many won't get the chance,_

_To say goodbye, but it's too late _

_To pick up the value of my life._

She looked around the circle and she saw many scared faces around her, watching her every move and dreading the moment there turn and when someone lost.

_And you can see my heart beating,_

_You can see it through my chest._

Her heart started pounding again, calling out to her begging her to stop the foolishness. To throw the gun to the floor and demand Itachi take her home. But for once in her life Sakura Haruno didn't listen to her head, she listened to the whispers around her that she could barely pick up on. "_**She won't do it you know…**_" "_**Of course she won't!**_"

_And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test,_

_So just pull the trigger._

_***Gun Shot***_

No Sakura Haruno didn't listen to her mind she listened to her heart that desperately wanted to fit in with Itachi's friends, even though she knew deep down he would have done anything for her. So with her last breathes she screamed in agony the name of her love and lover flashed through her mind 'Itachi! Make it stop! Please!' She cried inwardly as she slumped to the floor. "SAKURA!" As Sakura lay paralyzed in a pool of her own blood she knew that she should've known. **_Itachi would have taken her home had she asked._**


End file.
